


Yang's Big DAIT

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Rapid weight gain, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Yang and Denko hit the town for a fun night out, but they never expected a night like this





	Yang's Big DAIT

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a request I finished a while ago for LightningBob on DeviantArt and FanFiction-dot-Net, who requested a spin-off for his own fanfic, which is called 'Team DAIT' and can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12449845/1/Team-DAIT

As Yang and Denko passed into an alleyway, a shortcut Yang claimed would get them to the nightclubs quicker and help them start their night out faster, Denko’s blue eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

“Why do we have to go through the creepy alley?” he asked Yang. “It’s bad enough in the day, but with the sun almost down…”

“Dude, you took down my whole team, and then the best fighter in our year, on your own and without weapons. With crazy OP power like that, what’s got you so worried about this alley?” Yang asked lightly, ruffling Denko’s short and spiky blonde hair. Denko fended off Yang’s hands and tidied it up a touch, making it look intentionally messy instead of just an actual mess. He even straightened his dark green vest for good measure, even though he didn’t really need to.

“Hey, it’s just a dumb hunch, but you’re probably right, nothing we can’t handle,” Denko agreed. As the pair strolled through the alleyway, they passed a dumpster by a hotel’s staff entrance. All of a sudden, something jumped on Yang’s back, something warm and something with a tight grip.

“Aah, crap! You were right!” Yang panicked as she flailed about, trying to shake her assailant, before reaching back and grabbing the thing on her back. In the poorly lit alley, Denko was having trouble telling what was his flailing friend and what wasn’t, so he was reluctant to jump in and help in case he just made things worse. Yang clearly couldn’t see Denko and his dark grey shirt and shorts combo too well either, considering how much he was needing to dodge out of the way of her wildly flailing arms. Whatever it was that jumped on her, it wasn’t much of a match for Yang’s impressive strength anyway as she tore it off and threw it to the end of the alleyway, bouncing and rolling to the end. Then, it stood up, and Yang felt bad when it turned out to be a teenage boy.

“Ow, sorry, it was just a prank, I didn’t know you would kick my butt,” the kid said. Yang straightened up, making herself look tough and serious and not someone who had been fighting the urge to shriek with fear about ten seconds ago.

“Seriously? I better not catch you doing stuff like this again,” she warned, her eyes flaring a fiery red.

“Yeah, I know, sorry,” the kid replied meekly. “C’mon Bruno, let’s get out of here.” Behind them, Yang and Denko heard something move, before another young boy snuck past them, apologising all the way out of the alleyway, before dragging the other boy with him out of sight of Yang and Denko. There was a moment of quiet as Yang calmed down and Denko stood awkwardly, not sure how to carry on from that.

“Sorry for not helping out,” Denko said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Let’s just get out here before…” Yang started, before a weird, tingling feeling filled her body. “Aw crap, I think that kid did something to me,” Yang said, panic just barely slipping back into her voice. Denko’s eyes widened.

“I’ll see if I can catch him, sit tight here,” he said, before darting off, out of the alleyway. Back in the alleyway, the tingling sensation wasn’t going anywhere for Yang, but another sensation began. She was beginning to feel heavy all over, and as she looked down, she could see why. Her whole body was growing fat and weighty. She could see the growth in her breasts the easiest, as they expanded out in every direction, until they were so big that she couldn’t see anything beneath her and her yellow tube top grew so tight that her breasts began to spill over the stretched tight fabric. Of course, she didn’t need to see the rest of her body to know it was all growing at the same time. She could feel her jacket growing tight around her belly, she could feel her belly pouring out under the hem of her jacket and over the waistband of her shorts, she felt her already form fitting shorts being filled by her widening rear and plumper thighs, and she felt her belt straining to contain her. Thinking quickly, she loosened off her belt as much as she could, along with her increasingly uncomfortable bra. She also undid the buttons on the cuffs of her jacket, quietly disappointed that she had to do it because she had gotten fat, not strong. After a moment, she felt like nothing else was changing, no growth or snugger clothing. She was reluctant to move and check, or even to breath too deeply, worried that her taut clothing would give out at any moment. She didn’t need to check to know she had gotten big, huge even, and she could hear footsteps coming, someone coming to see her looking like a blob. That was when she saw Denko stomping around the corner.

“I couldn’t find them. Are you…” his voice caught in his throat as she saw Yang’s new body. He couldn’t help but stare, and that only made Yang go redder.

“I know, I know, I’m fat, you don’t have to stare,” Yang said in a sad little voice, not able to look at Denko. Denko wracked his brain for something distracting to say.

“Well, I was thinking you’d slap me for staring and I’d know if I was awake or not,” Denko said in a light tone. Yang blew air out her nose quickly and smiled slightly.

“I can still slap you if you want,” Yang offered with a small grin.

“Hey, there’s the Yang I know,” said Denko as he gave Yang a pat on her sloped shoulder.

“Yeah, there’s just more of me now.” Denko lifted his hand and hovered it over her shoulder, suddenly not sure what to do with it.

“So… no club tonight?” he asked. Yang shook her head.

“I’m not in a mood to party when my clothes feel like they’re about to explode, and I’m not sure I wanna risk heading back to Beacon like this,” she added.

“Well, we could hide out in this hotel for the night, snag you some bigger clothes in the morning and head back up to Beacon for awkward questions after that,” Denko suggested. There was a moment of quiet. Denko was quietly glad Yang wasn’t looking at him while she thought, especially with dick deciding this was a good time to randomly decide to start going hard. Then again, Yang’s massive rear and bountiful breasts did look enticing. He shook the foreign thought out of his head and tried to focus on being a good, supportive friend.

“Yeah, alright, good idea.”

\---

A few minutes later, the pair were in a small hotel room just above the alleyway from before. While the view wasn’t great, the price definitely made up for it. As they entered, Yang let out a sigh of relief.

“Man, I really thought I was bust out of my top in front of the receptionist for a minute there,” Yang joked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

“Bet she’d have never forgotten that if it happened,” Denko joked back as he sat in the room’s chair.

“Still, glad to have some privacy. Now I can get a little more comfortable,” Yang said, slipping into a sultry tone. Denko was about to point out that he was right here, but some previously unknown pervy side of his brain told him to zip it and watch. It wasn’t going to do anything for his almost raging boner to look away, with the vivid imagery in his imagination, so he sat there and tried not to look or sound like a weirdo. First, Yang dealt with her boots and belt. Without her belt squeezing her, Yang fully let out a breath she had been holding on to for quite some time, letting her belly out a little more, pushing her jacket up, stressing the buttons further. The jacket quickly went next, revealing that her top had ridden up so much that there was only a little bit covering the top of her belly and a bit stretched tight across her breasts, with a decent amount buried in the bit between her belly and breasts. From his seat, Denko spotted a handful of little holes where the seams of Yang’s top had given out, revealing glimpses of her pale, fat flesh. “Phew, that feels so much better,” Yang said, fanning herself with her hand, before stopping and thinking for a moment. A sly smirk snuck on to her face, before she reached behind her back. “Actually, I guess I could get comfier,” she purred, and with a deft movement, her purple strapless bra was in her hand and her breast sagged just a touch to rest atop her belly. Her firm nipples created very visible outlines on her top. Denko’s eyes were fixed on Yang, he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to, and he very much didn’t want to. “Oh man, I am so glad to be out of that boulder holder,” Yang moaned as she tossed her bra towards the stunned Denko. Now that he thought about it, he was feeling pretty hot too. He shrugged out of his vest and slipped his sneakers, arm guards and leg guards off.

“Man, you’re right, wearing less clothes does feel nice,” Denko said, the words seeming to come out on their own rather that being something he consciously said. Yang turned to look at him, and her eyes seemingly flicked down to his crotch, smiling as she saw his bulge.

“I dunno, I still think we’re wearing a little too much,” Yang purred. If Denko was in his right mind, he might have noticed Yang’s irises fading from their normal lavender colour to one more like pink cotton candy, and vice versa with Yang and Denko’s eyes, which had gone from their normal blue to something closer to magenta. Instead, the pair were seemingly running on autopilot, not that they seemed to complain. Denko stood from his seat and slowly sauntered over to Yang.

“Well, mind helping me with that?” Denko asked, sounding like more of a suggestion than a request. Yang stepped all the way into his personal space so that her soft, warm body squished around him.

“It’d be my pleasure,” she drawled as she reached for his belt. Quickly and carefully dealing with that, Denko’s shorts dropped to the floor. Denko didn’t even have to ask for more as Yang then pulled his shirt up, but he was more than happy to help take it off, leaving him in just some plain black briefs. There was a short pause as Yang took a moment to admire Denko’s chiselled body, before Yang and Denko’s hands made quick work of Yang’s top and shorts, squeezing it past all of her fat body. As soon as Yang’s pillowy breasts were exposed, one of Denko’s hands shot up and sunk in, massaging and groping it and pulling a long moan from Yang’s lips. Denko quickly muffled Yang’s moans as they locked lips and fell back onto the bed, sinking in under Yang’s increased weight while Denko sunk into Yang’s soft body. Their free hands clumsily reached down to deal with their underwear, freeing Denko’s rigid cock and revealing Yang’s soaking wet core. Denko’s body picked up her cue and slid his hard cock all the way into Yang’s core. Yang let out a loud moan. “Oh, gods, don’t hold back,” she gasped.

“Didn’t plan to,” Denko growled as he began thrusting. Yang wrapped her arms around Denko and brought the pair very close together, giving Denko a faceful of fat that wobbled and jiggled as Denko began to thrust faster and harder. Yang arched her back and rolled her head back as she let out some very needy sounding moans, moans that were very shaky, since Denko was being very rough with Yang. Hearing Yang’s sounds of pleasure, Denko couldn’t help but pick up the pace, going faster and faster until she was going as hard and as fast as he could, making Yang moan louder and louder until the pleasure was so high that her voice locked up. It wasn’t long after that before Yang’s pleasure had built to the point of no return, and Yang was reduced to a shaky, sweaty mess as the waves of orgasmic pleasure washed over her body, pulsing through as her walls throbbed around Denko’s cock. That final extra bit of pressure on Denko’s cock sent him over the edge too, as his cock pumped it’s cum into Yang. As the pair rode out their orgasms and slowly came down from their pleasurable highs, the pair felt a weird level of exhaustion take hold of them. Without a word to each other, they flopped onto the shared bed and were out like lights.

\---

As the sun lit the room the next morning, Denko was the first to stir himself awake. As he took in his surroundings, mainly the hotel room and the shared bed, he realised that the images he had in his head might actually have been from last night, as unreal as they seemed. He was still unsure about the Yang he remembered from last night though, that was surely just his barely awake brain getting some stuff wrong.

“Ugh, Yang, you up?” Denko asked in a rough voice. The whole bed shifted as Yang sat up, catching Denko’s attention as he turned and realised how much of the bed Yang was taking up. It really sunk in when Yang was upright and the sheets fell around her, revealing her hefty gut and generous teardrop breasts.

“Yeah, I’m up. Guess last night really did happen.” There was a moment of quiet, before Yang’s eyes shot open and she and Denko took in the sheer size of her own body. “Oh, wow, I’m huge,” Yang said in a surprised tone.

“That’s… a better reaction than I expected,” Denko commented. Yang shrugged.

“No point freaking out about it now,” Yang reasoned. “It’s here now, and I just have to deal with it.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of dealing with it, I think you’re gonna need bigger clothes. Don’t want you exploding out of your old stuff on the airship back to Beacon,” Denko mentioned.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Yang said, disappointed. “Don’t suppose you could help me out, could you?”

“I think I can do that, as long as you’re not expecting high fashion,” Denko agreed.

“Hey, I’ve seen plus sized stores, they’re… they could be better,” Yang winced. “Oh, and, uh… are you gonna be okay doing it without me? I’m not sure I wanna be out like this without bigger clothes.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m guessing it’ll be size XL, like your initials,” Denko joked, trying to lighten the mood. Yang let out a little snicker.

“I think I’m more like triple XL now,” Yang corrected. “Also, c’mon dude, I was gonna use that, or something like it probably.”

“Well, I’m getting out of here. You can think up some good lines while I’m gone,” Denko said, before slipping out of bed. Just before he could get out the door, Yang quickly stopped him.

“Hey, don’t suppose you could pick up snacks, or something. This big body came with a bigger appetite that I already had, and I’m starving.”

“Don’t worry, I gotcha.” He turned to leave, but Yang stopped him again.

“Don’t take too long, and maybe we’ll have time for a quick ‘work out’ before we head back,” Yang said with a sly wink.

\---

A couple of hours later, the pair were stepping out of the public airship, Denko in his regular gear and Yang in the biggest hoodie and jeans that Denko could find. They were a touch loose on her, but Yang absolutely preferred that over the alternative. Plus, she could sort her own clothing now that she wasn’t at risk of indecent exposure if she moved the wrong way. As they left the airship, they caught sight of their respective teams. Team RWBY turned to come up to Yang, but they were too taken aback to focus, while Team DAIT didn’t even seem to notice the airship come in.

“Catch up with you in a sec,” Yang said to Denko before heading over to her team. Denko nodded and headed to his own team.

“Yang, did those kids get you too?” Blake asked, eyeing Yang up and down. The rest of her team turned to face her.

“You know about them?” Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, read about them in the news this morning. Apparently, they got a bunch of people in downtown Vale before they got caught,” Blake explained.

“If they’ve been caught, then surely they should be able to reverse whatever they did to Yang,” Weiss suggested. Blake shook her head.

“Doesn’t sound like it works that way,” Blake corrected.

“Eh, it’s not the end of the world,” Yang said in a relaxed tone, surprising her team.

“You’re taking this really well,” Blake commented.

“Weirdly well,” Ruby added, suspiciously squinting at Yang.

“What? I just got a little fat, I’m still the same Grimm beating badass I was this time yesterday, I just need bigger combat gear,” Yang said nonchalantly.

“That is true, and with the amount of exercise you get here, I can’t imagine that weight staying for too long,” Weiss added. That was when Denko returned. Yang could hear a bit of a commotion from Denko’s team, but that wasn’t exactly unusual.

“Hey, what’s up?” Yang asked Denko.

“The girls are giving me all kinds of grief. They think I’m too married to the huntsman life for romance, and they’re a little surprised about this,” he explained, gesturing between the two of them. “That, and I don’t think they know you’re you, somehow.”

“They’ll figure it out some time. Now c’mon, we’ve got some working out to do,” Yang said, snuggling up to Denko’s side.

“Well, whatever type of workout you’re talking about, I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, it felt weird writing someone else's OC, especially in smut, but then again, technically every character is an OC, so whatever, man.


End file.
